


A Chief’s or a Father’s Job?

by Strength_in_pain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Mike Wheeler, Background Mike Wheeler and Jim “Chief” Hopper, Dramatic Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler are Cute, Eleven | Jane Hopper's Eggos, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Hurt/Comfort, Jim “Chief” Hopper takes care of Mike, Maxine "Max" Mayfield is a Good Friend, Mike Wheeler is in trouble, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, One Shot, Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Parental Spanking, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: He really did not want to do this, just thinking about it made his stomach turn over, but Hopper had made a promise, and as the Sheriff in a small town, he made it his code of honor to never break his promises.OrMike screws up by protecting Max from Billy and Hopper ends up teaching him a lesson. Light Eleven and Mike moments with a little bit of Max and El and Max and Mike. :)





	A Chief’s or a Father’s Job?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: corporal punishment.

**A chief’s or a father’s job?**

He really did not want to do this, just thinking about it made his stomach turn over, but Hopper had made a promise, and as the Sheriff in a small town, he made it his code of honor to never break his promises.

Mike had done it again, made another bone headed impulsive mistake, that could have cost someone their life. Granted no one had been hurt…this time, but the fact that the 12 year old was so reckless with his mouth was need for serious concern. 

Mike and his friends were playing by the creek, when they witnessed their friend from school, Max Mayfield, being yanked around by her step-brother, Billy. 

“Get in the fucking car,” he screamed, digging his nails into her wrist, and tugging her towards it. She actively resisted, claiming she just wanted some peace and quiet so she could study. 

“Too bad. Your stupid mom wants you home, so my Dad told me to come and get you. If you piss him off, I swear to God, Max...”

Lucas stood from where he was sitting, and watched the pair of step-siblings like he wanted to intervene but didn’t. He didn’t want to cause a larger scene. 

Apparently, Mike had no problem with making a scene. Lucas had to admit, at least his tiny friend had guts. But damn, Mike was good at putting himself in dangerous situations.

“Leave her alone, you bastard!” He screamed. 

Dustin looked up at Mike with wide-eyes, then back to Lucas and Will. He whispered, “What is he doing?”

“Being an idiot.”

Billy, who previously thought he was alone, dropped Max’s wrist from shock. 

“What the hell are your loser friends doing here?” He asked her, and she shrugged. 

“Were you meeting with them?”

“No,” Max said quickly. She really wasn’t meeting with them. They just happened to be in the same place as her, at the same time. She suddenly realized how guilty it looked when she put it together. 

Billy yanked her arm. “Then what are they doing here? You were gonna meet them weren’t you? Are you sleeping with four boys at once you little slut.”

“No!” She screamed kicking his shin out of anger. 

Okay, so Mike wasn’t the only one who made poor choices. 

Billy yanked Max by the hair and threw her to the ground. 

At this point, all four boys were running to her rescue, ready to pounce on Max’s attacker. Billy picked up Lucas, and threw him in the lake. He held his head underwater, until Max came by and pulled Billy off of him. 

When Billy took a swing at Max, and connected with her face, Mike connected a rock to Billy’s head. 

“Jesus!” Dustin screamed as Billy fell unconscious to the ground. “Mike, you can’t do that shit. What if you killed him?”

In fear, the kids called the police, and that’s how Hopper ended up at the scene talking to them and constructing a story. He took them all to the station to get statements. 

When he finished taking statements and filing papers, he started making phone calls. 

Hopper had considered his next course of action very carefully, ultimately, he knew he had to call the parents. 

Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair rushed down to the station first, as well as Mr. Hargrove and his wife. 

Hopper explained the situation calmly, and each parent reassured him they would take care of it. 

Hopper said they were free to go, and Mr. Hargrove stormed over to the bench where Billy was sitting, and yanked Billy up by the arm. 

“I’m really sick of this bullshit. Your ass is gonna be black and blue for a month.” 

Lucas smirked as the asshole, Billy, got dragged outside until his own father stood over him with a glare. 

“That’s not a bad idea.” Mr. Sinclair said. 

Mike shot Lucas a sympathetic look. Lucas just rolled his eyes in return. It happened often enough in his household. 

When Max tried to follow her step-father outside, he told her to stay in there. “You’re not coming home tonight. If you wanted to spend all day away from our family, reading under some stupid tree, then you can spend all night in a jail cell.”

“She didn’t do anything!” Mike screamed at the man, but Max grabbed his wrist and squeezed it. She gave him a look that said, “Shut up” and surprisingly, Mike listened. 

The three remaining kids stayed on the bench, while Hopper put Max in a cell. He left it open, though. He didn’t want her to feel trapped. 

“I’m sorry, Mom.” Will said when Joyce Byers walked through the door. She looked at him disappointedly. Hopper guided her to the back room and spoke with her for a while. In the meantime, Dustin and Mike comforted Will. 

Mike was rubbing his back, letting Will lean on him. “It’s okay. I’m sure she’s not mad. Your mom is super cool.”

Will let out a small cry, then quickly wiped at his face. Mike was now crouching next to Will, giving him a hug. 

“It’s okay. Hey, it’s okay. I promise it will be okay. Don’t cry.”

“Yeah man,” Dustin said, patting Will’s back. “Look at it this way, at least we’re not in jail.”

Mike glared at his curly haired friend, and Max reached out of the cell and smacked Dustin’s head.

“I’m just saying!” Dustin yelled, rubbing his hair. “It could be worse.” 

In the back room, Hopper gave Joyce a cigarette. 

“He’s a good kid. He wasn’t the one to hit Billy with a rock. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

“All this stuff that’s been going on lately,” Joyce trialed off, shaking her head. “Sometimes, I just wonder where the time has gone and where my old boy has gone.” 

“He’s still himself, Joyce. And he’s not in any trouble. Why don’t you take him home and talk to him. Be with your boy. I know you want to.” 

Joyce left the sheriff’s station with Will feeling much better about everything. She gave him a bear hug when she got to the car. Dustin’s mom followed not too long behind. So that left Mike and Max. 

Hopper slammed the phone down, and turned to Mike. “Are they home?”

“Guess not.” Mike muttered. “Wouldn’t surprise me. They’re almost never home anymore.” 

“Is your sister close by?”

“She’s probably at Steve’s helping his Mom bake an anniversary cake.”

“I thought she broke up with Steve?” Max said. 

“They did, but she’s still friends with him.”

Max nodded, and leaned against the cell. “So...what are you gonna do, sheriff?”

Hopper took both Mike and Max to his cabin, that’s what he did. He also called Nancy before doing so, and told the girl she could come pick up her brother at any time. He told her not to rush, because Mike will probably enjoy his time with Eleven. 

Eleven was more than ecstatic to see Mike, but she was also happy to see Max. Her two friends had come over to play, or so she thought. But Hopper had other plans. 

“Eleven, take Max to the kitchen and give her something to eat. I’m sure the poor girl is starving.”

“Mike too.” Eleven said, clinging to his arm. 

“I’m sorry, El. But Mike and I have some things to discuss.” 

Mike met his gaze, and his eyes flickered with something. Hopper assumed it was understanding. 

See, last week, when Mike was caught for stealing a comic book from the store, Hopper took him into the station and scolded him for his criminal behavior. Mike told him that the comic was for Will for his birthday. He would pay for it but he didn’t have any money because his parents weren’t around to give him any. He stole from Nancy already, so he figured he could just steal from the comic shop too. 

In a moment of frustration at the boy’s jaded attitude, Hopper had promised he would personally beat Mike’s ass if the kid did something stupid enough to end up in his station again. 

At the time, Hopper had taken delight in the look of fear that fell over the arrogant boy’s face. At that moment, it was very evident how much a child Mike really was to feel frightened at such a threat. But that was then, and this was now, and when it came down to it, Hopper felt no more capable meeting out that threat now as he did then.

But he had made a promise. It was out of frustration, but it was still a promise. 

“Go to my room.” Hopper said to the young boy, as he stood there shaking. 

“Why?” Eleven asked, looking from Mike to Hopper. “If he’s hungry he should eat.”

“He will eat. After I talk to him.” 

Mike straightened his back, and removed Eleven’s arm from his waist. He shot her a smile and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before walking bravely to the bedroom. 

“Go on, you two. Eat up.” Hopper handed Eleven the radio. “And play some music.” 

Max bit her lip. She knew better than Eleven, that Mike was in serious trouble. But she didn’t want to worry, El, so she took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen, but not without throwing Hopper a scornful glare. 

“Why is Mike not coming in the kitchen?” 

“What should we eat?” Max asked, eyes returning to her friend. 

“Eggos.” Eleven said clapping her hands together. She pulled out a pack of frozen waffles from the freezer. 

“Cool.” Max watched with growing concern as Hopper paced in the hallway, before reaching for his belt. _Oh shit._

“I’ll make the deluxe version.” Eleven said, reaching for the whipped cream.

Max didn’t know what to do. All she could think about was her step-father and Billy. She’s seen how this situation played out before, and she was petrified to see it happen to her friend. Mike might be a jerk sometimes, but he was a good person with a big heart. He did not deserve this. She contemplated what to do, but Eleven was now talking to her, asking her questions and Max knew she had to keep the girl entertained or she would for sure throw a fit if she knew what was going down. And then El might get beat too, just like Max’s mother did when she intervened. So Max did what any good friend would do, she kept El oblivious. 

Hopper reached for the door. He paused bracing himself for a potential tantrum that was sure to follow. He was sure Mike was on the other side in a raging fit of anger.

But right before he took the knob, he swore he heard the sound of smothered sobs. Carefully Hopper opened the door and saw Mike lying on his stomach on the bed, his face buried in a crisp white pillow. His shoulders were shaking, and it was very clear now that he was crying.

“Mike?" Hopper said, not to roughly. He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. Mike was a stoic kid most of the time, usually showing shades of anger rather than tears. It was almost unsettling seeing him look so vulnerable.

"W-well what are you waiting for?" Mike’s muffled voice sounded from the pillow. "Go ahead start beating me, its what you came here for right!"

Hopper sighed, the boy may have been crying but he still had not managed to lose his attitude or dramatics, oddly enough that in itself was comforting to Hopper. Cursed be the day that Mike’s spirit could be so easily broken. Hopper said nothing at first then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He reached out placing a hand on Mike’s shoulder.

Over the past four months, Hopper and Mike had grown incredibly close. On weekends, Mike spent most of his time with Hopper and Eleven, playing board games and watching movies. During all the time, as much as Hopper hates to admit it, the kid grew on him. 

Mike was sweet. He was small and shy and funny and his cheeks turned red in the cold. He was very rarely rude or sarcastic, and he seemed to be unbelievably grateful that Hopper talked to him. Hopper didn't really talk so much as threw sarcastic comments or even insults at him when he said something stupid. Which actually happened a lot.

It was irritating to admit, but Mike made things nicer for Hopper and Eleven. He was funny and endearing, kind of like a puppy, but also smart and opinionated. Not to mention that he loved music almost as much as they did, just to a much nerdier extent. He made Eleven visibly happier, the two of them would parade around the house, laughing at each other’s jokes, and dancing over the kitchen floor. 

And then, when the day would come to an end, Hopper would drop Mike off at home. He quickly learned that Mike’s parents were rarely home these days to take care of him. Most of the time, his sister Nancy would greet him at the door. The few times when Karen Wheeler would answer the door, Hopper could see the anger on her face that Mike was late again for dinner. He could tell from the way Mike spoke that his mother was a caring woman under too much stress and that his father was basically out of the picture. That made Hopper fee even more attached to the kid, like he was responsible for him or something. 

It was stupid, Hopper didn’t like how much of an effect the young black-haired boy had on him. But it was inevitable. Especially when Mike was always there to help clean Eleven up when her nose was dripping with blood or when he was there to wipe El’s cheeks after a bad day. Hopper couldn’t help but to let the boy in. 

“Sit up kid, you may be a brat sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give you a senseless beating." 

Mike sniffled once more in Hopper’s pillow and sat up, his eyes red and puffy.

"There that's better, now we can discuss your behavior recently that led us to this... unfortunate situation.” 

At this point, Mike noticed the belt held in Hopper’s hand and he gasped, his eyes widening. 

"I thought you said you weren't going to beat me!?" He squealed, physically curling into a smaller ball far away from Hopper’s reach. 

"I said I wasn't going to give you a senseless beating, I never said I wasn't going to smack you a few times, and yes, there is a great difference between he two.”

Mike’s face burned red and was ready to argue the point. But Hopper held up his hand.

"What I am going to do is teach you the basic law of cause-and-effect. As a result of your actions today, I am going to give you some consequences for nearly killing someone with a rock, since no one else in that family of yours seems to care.” 

"Give you some consequences" Mike muttered under his breath irritably, apparently annoyed at how Hopper had put it.

"Yeah that’s right kid. All actions have consequences and you need to learn that. I’d prefer if you learn it before someone gets hurt." Hopper said. “Do you have any idea what would have happened if Billy would have been injured or worse, killed.” 

Mike glared at him, but Hopper could see he was hurting.

“You would go to juvie. Do you understand? That’s baby jail, Michael. You should have thought about what you were doing before you did it. You need to think before you act, Mike. That’s what gets you in these messes. You’re impulsive.”

“Are you done yelling at me?” Mike spat, “Cause here’s the thing, Hop. I wasn’t about to let Billy drown my friend or beat-up Max.”

“I understand. But hitting him with a rock? Would you have done that if you thought about it for two seconds? No. You would have just shoved him. Or called the police, or something else. You wouldn’t risk killing him, would you?”

Mike’s eyes glazed over with tears. “I didn’t try to hurt him. I just wanted him to stop.”

“I know kid, I know. But that’s my point. You didn’t mean to, and you didn’t think, but you did it. And if Billy would have been injured, you’d be in a lot more trouble right now, Mike. That’s all I’m saying. You’re lucky.” 

Mike sniffled, and wiped his nose with his sleeve. “Didn’t mean to.” 

“Let’s just get this over with. I promised you I would do this if you got in trouble again. And I don’t break my promises.”

Mike understood that. He was a man of his word too. He stood up, his face somber like he was being condemned to the gallows. But he was ready. 

“Unbuckle your belt and bend over the bed.” Hopper said putting a comforting hand on Mike’s shoulder and guiding him into position. Hopper then tugged at the boy's baggy pants down just low enough to expose the two pale white orbs. He wanted to give the boy as much dignity as possible. He then took a step back, now came the hard part for both Mike and himself. He repositioned his grip on the belt, his heart racing. Mike looked so small across the bed, Hopper was suddenly very afraid he would hurt the kid. 

"Now, Michael" he said sounding much more confident than he felt. "I want you to think about what you did. And this is the consequences for your actions." Hopper saw Mike’s head bob up and down showing that he understood. There was nothing left for Hopper to do now but to follow through with his dreadful duty.

The sound of the leather encountering Mike’s backside was dreadfully painful for both parties. Mike gave out a small cry and Hopper flinched. He was not even using a full swing. But it was as clear as the hot pink splotch on Mike’s backside that he had been plenty painful. Hopper watched Mike’s legs tense up bracing for the second stroke. But Hopper had been so shook up that he had almost forgotten what he was doing. Quickly, he refocused and landed another.

Hopper watched Mike take the second stroke with a jerking cry. The kid bit down on the pillow, rocking his body forward a little to evade the pain. Hopper could feel his own chest tighten. Biting his lower lip, he tried his best to keep it together. Hopper decided it was best to finish this thing as quickly as possible. 

The leather belt sang to a tune that was devilishly painful, and Mike was now kicking his legs and crying loudly. He pulled at the blanket on Hopper’s bed, fisting for something to hold on to. A scream left Mike’s mouth as he twisted to the right side, then the left. 

“Stop. Stop. Stop. I get it. You can stop now. Ow! Hopper. Please stop. Please stop, I get it.” 

Hopper was now hoping upon hope that this lesson would stay with Mike for the rest of his life because he never wanted to see the boy cry and thrash like this ever again. Mike’s wiggling was making Hopper afraid he was going to miss his target, and hit something vital.

"Kid, hold still!" he commanded, more out of fear of accidentally hurting the boy than of anger. He watched Mike’s body stop withering, and  took a breath, eager to be done with this draining act.

“Ow. Ugh. Owwwwahhhaaaaa. St-hop.”

Three smacks later and Mike’s backside was a bright fiery red, and he was now sobbing so loud that Hopper was sure the whole town of Hawkin’s could hear him let alone everyone in the house. 

Mike’s cries sounded so pitiful Hopper was sure his heart would break if he didn't stop. It took every bit of will power he had to deliver the last two. 

Once it was finally over, Hopper stood frozen in place watching Mike’s cries die down. 

He felt absolutely miserable. He was the sheriff of Hawkins, a strong leader of the community…and today he had been reduced to spanking a child to tears. He felt like shit. 

If Mike didn't hate him before, Hopper was very sure he did now. For the longest time Hopper stood there feeling horribly guilty. Mike’s backside was glowing red, and he was responsible for that. No, he was not proud of himself at all.

The least he could do was help the kid up. Mike was still crying so hard that he hadn't moved from the bed.

Carefully Hopper sat beside Mike. He didn't even know what to begin to say to him. Instead, he reached a hand over and gently pulled the boy’s pants up over his sore backside when he heard something unbelievable come from Mike’s mouth.

"I-I'm sorry." 

Hopper’s heart almost stopped beating for a second. Had he actually heard right? Did stubborn Mike just apologize? Mike then stood up from his bent position and before Hopper could respond to the boys first statement, Mike had wrapped his arms around Hopper and was hugging him.

Instinctively Hopper returned the hug wrapping his own arms around the boy securely, he could feel the kid sniffling away his tears as he held him.

"Hey, its alright." Hopper heard himself say. He was still in shock; he had been convinced that Mike was going to hate him forever. But here he was, like a child starved for attention. Could Nancy had been right in saying that Mike was begging for boundaries? It didn't make sense to him, but here he was. And there they were. Like a Father and Son in a warm shared embrace.

“I’m sorry.” Mike said again. It never dawned on Hopper how much guilt the kid might actually be in until now.

“It’s alright, kid. No one’s mad at you. Everything worked out. You got lucky, again.” Hopper teased. 

Mike’s crying wasn’t really stopping, and Hopper was growing concerned. Maybe Mike really needed to cry and this was a perfect reason for him to just get it all out there. 

If that was the case, Hopper had no problem with holding him tightly. He tried to give this kid a years worth of love that he never had at home. 

“Shhh. You’re okay now. Let it out.” 

He felt Mike’s hand desperately clutch the back of his shirt. This poor child was starved for some love. It wasn’t fair, what Mike had to go through. Hopper never really thought about it until now, but maybe Mike was acting out because he wanted this. He wanted someone to give a damn about him. He wanted someone to tell him not to misbehave because they love him and want him to be safe. 

Hopper squeezed the boy to his chest. “I’m sorry too, kid. I’m sorry too.”

They stayed like that for while, until Mike’s cries finally died down. 

“I’m sorry.” Mike whispered for the third time, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, and this time Hopper couldn’t tell if he was apologizing for misbehaving or for crying. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Was all Hopper had to say. “Go wash up your face and let’s eat some dinner, okay?” 

A wince fell over Mike’s face, “I don’t feel well.” 

“That’s because you’re all worked up. I bet your stomach is nauseated, huh?”

Mike nodded, and put a hand on his forehead. “My head hurts too and I’m really sore.” 

Hopper helped him up, and together they walked out of the bedroom. “I’ll get you some Tylenol.” Hopper said. 

Mike rushed into the bathroom to wash his face, while Hopper checked on Eleven and Max. 

In the Hall, Hopper could hear the loud radio music. When he got to the kitchen he saw both girls dancing around, singing with the syrup bottle. 

Max was the first to notice him, and she stopped immediately, dropping the syrup to the floor with wide-eyes. 

Eleven continued to dance, until Hopper shut off the music. 

“Did you two eat?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Eleven smiled. “We made you and Mike some eggos too.”

“Thank you, that was kind.” Hopper said, ruffling her hair. He turned towards Max, frowning when he saw her with her back pressed against the counter and a look of terror on her face.

“Max?” 

She jumped back, bumping her lower back against the counter and wincing. “What?” She stuttered a second later. 

“Are you okay?” He tried to go to her, but she was backing away.

“I’m fine.”

“We we’re having fun.” Eleven said. “We listened to music and pretended we were 50’s girls with poodle skirts. Hey, Where is Mike?”

“Right here.” Mike said, walking into the kitchen and giving Eleven a hug. Hopper watched as Max’s eyes moved to Mike. She was sweeping him over, looking for injuries. 

Hopper figured she must have known something was up, but the music was so loud it had to have blocked out Mike’s cries because Eleven seemed pretty oblivious.

“Eat our Eggos! Max and I made you the deluxe version.”

“The deluxe version? Wow, thanks El.” Mike said, picking up the plate. “It looks really good.”

“Sit down and eat. Hopper says it’s bad for you to stand and eat.”

Mike faltered. “Oh. Uh.” 

“He doesn’t have to.” Max said quickly, “he’s probably tired and wants to lay down and eat, right Mike?”

Mike gave Max a look. Hopper swore the two of them had their own conversations with just their eyes. 

“Yeah.” Mike finally said. “That sounds good.”

An hour later, after a scary movie, Mike got up to grab a drink from the kitchen and Max followed. 

“Are you okay?”

“Huh? Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Gee I don’t know, maybe because Hopper took a belt to your ass.”

Mike glared at her, snapping open the coke can. “I don’t know what your talking about.”

Max shook her head, “Don’t play dumb. I’m not an idiot. Hopper was literally unbuckling his belt before he went to ‘talk’ to you.”

Mike felt his face heat up, and Max was quick to explain. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to make fun of you. I don’t think it’s funny anyways. That’s why I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“You’ve seen your brother get beat, huh?” Mike said, instead. Max rolled her eyes. Why couldn’t he answer a simple question? 

“I have.” Max muttered, “What’s your point.”

“Nothing. Just... it’s not like that. Hopper, he’s not like your step-Dad. He didn’t beat me, beat me, you know? It was more of a...shit...I’m okay, alright. Just drop it.” 

Max felt the corner of her mouth twitch upwards, “Your embarrassed.”

“No Max, I’m freaking thrilled that this happened.”

The girl giggled, “Hey. I’m just glad you’re okay. Sometimes Billy isn’t and I just wanted to make sure you were good.”

“I am.”

“Good. Okay then. This is super awkward and you totally cried like a baby.”

“Excuse me, but the music was blaring out here. You didn’t hear anything.”

“Did too.”

“Did not. Because I didn’t cry at all.”

Max scoffed, “really?” 

“Really.” 

“prove it?”

“Can’t. But see, I knew you didn’t hear shit.”

“Whatever. Have fun icing that ass.” 

Mike rolled his eyes. “So, if your gonna make fun of me, should we talk about that punch Billy gave you today? Have fun icing your face, Maxine.”

“I hate you sometimes, Wheeler.”

Mike smirked. “Come on. We should get back out there before Eleven annoys Hopper with another Elvis impersonation.”

“Very true.” Max said, leading the way back to the livingroom. 

 


End file.
